


your uptopia, my euphoria

by honeyvnho



Series: short and sweet [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 700 words, Lowercase, M/M, could've done better, i don't know what this is, i just wanted to write something with renhyuck, might just make a series called short and sweet for all my short fics, no one died, poetic renhyuck, short and sweet, space and flowers reminds me of renhyuck, sun and moon renhyuck, wrote this in an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyvnho/pseuds/honeyvnho
Summary: the sun to my moon, the rain to my flowers, the painted colors to my once blank canvas, the universe to my stars, the explosion of supernovas to my constellations, the blanket of stars covering my world;i love you.





	your uptopia, my euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write something with renhyuck, cause space and flowers remind me of renhyuck.

_“i would live a thousand life times, just to meet you in this one.”_

 

those words you told me, i thought they were a mere transparent lie to look past your eyes but, i fell deeper amongst the field of flowers.

 

i was wrong to think of that.

 

you reassured me i was yours and you were mine, i called you by my name and you called me by yours.

 

_“hey did you know that in someone’s eyes, you’re extraordinary?”_

 

_“well you’re definitely extraordinary in my eyes.”_

 

i wonder if you thought twice about saying those words, i took everything to thought since i knew you were going to leave me at some point but,

 

i was wrong to think that.

 

you showed me i was yours and you were mine, waking up to the morning sun covered in clusters of universes, our bodies covered in constellations with the moon on my chest and the sun on yours, the stars connecting us.

 

_‘you drew memories in my mind i could never erase, while i painted colors into your heart you could never replace.’_

 

we’re just lost souls filled of wanderlust to roam the world, we lost the cause of life itself as it was meaningless but we forget that we gave each other that purpose.

 

further deeper into the night filled sky as we held onto each other, the warmth of our hearts bursting into sparks, of fireworks. as the space dust of my lungs whispered “i love you” into the infinity of your universe.

 

you looked into my eyes and saw stars shine, you told me you used to crave the feeling of being the one who would make my eyes look at you full of luminescence and here we are.

 

you asked me if i remembered when we first met, you told me; _“how is it so easy for you to be kind to people?”_ i simply answered; _“cause you never know who’s sweet and who’s bitter, so be careful of your words.”_

 

that’s how you told me that you fell in love with me, you fell in love with the way i loved with everything even when i was given nothing.

 

and that’s how i fell for you, like raindrops.

 

some days i would be the flower, and some days i would be the rain. some days you would be the sun, and some days you would be the clouds.

 

on the days i would come home, broken like shattered glass, you would hold me in your embrace and whisper sweet melody’s into my head. on the days you would come home, on the verge of tearing to pieces, i would tell you;

 

_“you have me._

_until every last star in the galaxy dies,_

_you have me.”_

 

as our tears fell like rain, we were reminded that we need to be kind to our petals as we needed love to bloom. our lust for the feeling of moving across oceans understood, and held, to be heard and to be loved was the craving that our hearts wanted after all.

 

 _“don’t be so scared my love, this is how you bloom.”_ you told me as we held onto each other’s hands, we were young, we were stupid, we made mistakes but we went through them together. our love was intoxicating, but every moment blossomed like spring.

 

i said to you there was flowers in my chest again, that when i was around you it was the kind of flowers that don’t lose their bloom. you told me that wherever life plants you, bloom with grace. and that’s what i did, with you.

 

i doubted you at first, i was sure you would leave me but you’ve proved to me that even when i was suffocating from pain,

you showed that the universe took its time on me and crafted me so precisely so that i could offer the world— no you, _my_ world something distinct from everyone else.

 

the sun to my moon, the rain to my flowers, the painted colors to my once blank canvas, the universe to my stars, the explosion of supernovas to my constellations, the blanket of stars covering my world;

 

i love you.

  


**Author's Note:**

> go ask me questions at my cc; https://curiouscat.me/dreamfever
> 
> if you wanna stalk me or be friends with me, my twitter; @astromochii


End file.
